


Skills

by TottPaula



Series: Batman and Batgirl's Love Stories [9]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Bruce Has A Talented Tongue, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: She needed to employ her skills to keep up with him, but this situation required the ultimate in patience. He always made her wait!He's calm in any situation, but this wasn't what they'd planned!Romance, PWP, Humor





	Skills

As they fell into the hotel room, they were all over each other, kissing and groping and squeezing. 

They both collapsed on the bed, still giggling and smiling about sneaking away from another dull fundraiser.

He'd made a handsome donation, read a speech, and they'd both drank too much champagne.

Bruce soon had her emerald satin dress pushed up past her hips, the many underlayers of tulle fabric swallowing her in fluff. 

Her face was flushed as he began to tease her inner thighs, making her moan.

She knew him well enough that he'd tease her for a long time until he let her finish.

But it was always worth the wait.

 

Tonight she was much too aroused to wait, but this was where she had to rely on her skills and patience.

That was one thing he'd taught her that came in handy tonight!

 

He soon was rubbing his fingers against her mound, and inched lower, teasing her clit through the sheer panties that he loved on her; their own little secret.

She keened as he hit the right spot, and then he moved her around to get the access he needed. 

He pushed his talented fingers around each sensitive fold through the sheer silk, stroking her hard and then soft, seemingly at random.

 

But Bruce was never random, he planned everything meticulously.

Even fooling around like this. 

She was heating up fast as he played with her and teased her tender flesh through her panties.

He carefully monitored her breathing, her squirms, and her moans, every single move he made was calculated for maximum effect.

 

 _"Aaahh, Bruce!"_ she moaned loudly.

His mouth quirked in that sexy way, he loved the way she reacted to him.

Her panties were soaking wet, clinging, and sheer. They hid nothing from his eyes. They might as well be invisible.

 

He bent down and licked the sheer silk, it felt like she had nothing on at all.

She gasped loudly. "Oh!"

He loved those sounds she made, they were such a turn on!

 

One more taste, like nectar but salty, and musky.

He pushed aside the fabric and plunged his fingers deep into her, eliciting another gasp.

 

"Omigod!"

 

His thumb was rubbing against her clit, his fingers were filling up her core, and pumping her rhythmically, and her moans were getting higher pitched.

It was now the right time for his mouth to suck and lick her as his fingers continued, pumping deeper and faster into her slickness.

 

She was so beautiful, flushed pink and aroused and it all his own doing. 

His mouth found its mark and he went to work on her, teasing and pushing her closer and closer to her ecstasy.

She began tensing up, she was so near to her apex, breathing faster, and gasping.

He pushed her legs further apart, adding just that extra tension that she needed, she was throbbing deeply, clenching his fingers with her vaginal walls as her world exploded into thousands of sparkling stars.

She screamed, uncontrollably as her climax hit her like a meteor.

He continued stroking her as she felt like she floated weightlessly for a few minutes, and slowly descended back to the real world.

 

Her face, God, her face was so perfect after she came!

That smile, that thin sheen of sweat, she was so beautiful.

 

He was thoughtful, and brought her a damp washcloth, wiping her gently.

"Mmm, thank you Bruce... it was worth that fundraiser for the dancing and... the dessert!" she smiled up at him.

"It's always worth it to make you happy, Barbara."

 

He kissed her lips, they were so soft and sweet.

They straightened their clothes up, he brushed his teeth and shared some mints with her.

They were on their way back downstairs for the last dance and headed for the elevator banks.

 

"Bruce, why are we on the twenty-second floor? That _wasn't_ our room, was it?"

He half smiled. "I suppose it wasn't. We were on the twenty-fourth floor."

He nervously finger-combed his hair and looked a little embarrassed.

 

He dialed a number on his cell. "Housekeeping, send someone to clean room 2247 immediately, this is Mr. Wayne speaking. Yes, thank you, Sandra."

 

They both started laughing.


End file.
